5 little words
by where the dreams can come true
Summary: As just one sentence can change a whole life of several people. read its good but i'm very bad at summary :D Spoilert for 5x08


as might be the 5x08 spoiler alert, English is not my first language but I hope it is good to read, thank you for coming to read my story would love to know what you think of it and if I should continue

Castle is not mine,the owner of Castle is our perfect AWM.

_/_/_

-Rick are we just kidding our self?

This sentence got on the head of castle then he decided that for the first time since he met her, he had to think of him an his suffering so he decides to write a letter to each of the boys , one for lanie and to go explain what happened, then go talk to kate.

Eposito, man after what I am about to do you will never want to look in my face and maybe you're right to do this, but for the first time in 5 years I'll just think of me and what I will spend when the inevitable happens, I think deep down I knew. so much that my first question to her after we got together was, so it was not a dream?, she said no, but it was and now it's over. Be aware that you can always count on me I hope one day you will forgive me, I would not lose one of the few real friends I have. Anything speaks with Lanie she will know to explain.

This sentence is perfect: Hard is not fight for what you want, and yes give up what you love most. I gave up. But dont think that was for not having the courage to yes for not be able to suffer anymore. Bob Marley

Ryan, I think you'll be the first to understand my reasons, you also had to make a difficult choice and face all alone and the only thing I have to say is thank you for what you did for kate, you made the right choice. Hopefully one day you will forgive me for what I'll do, I hope you also look at my side and see that it was the only option I had. Dude thank you and then I'm always here when you need make the call, this time I will not vanish from the earth, but here right now I can't stay. Anything asks Lanie.

This sentence is perfect: Hard is not fight for what you want, and yes give up what you love most. I gave up. But dont think that was for not having the courage to yes for not be able to suffer anymore. Bob Marley

Lanie thanks for everything and hope you understand me, and know you can always count on me. This sentence is perfect: Hard is not fight for what you want, and yes give up what you love most. I gave up. But dont think that was for not having the courage to yes for not be able to suffer anymore. Bob Marley

KATE baby I love you so much, and would fight the world to be with you, but the only person who I can not face is the only person who is against me. Perhaps you misunderstood, maybe it was just a great friendship and you felt in love. For the first time in 5 years I'll make a decision that will hurt both of us and I know I'm being selfish but this time I'll have to think of me too. I love you so much that I'm willing to let you go and forget my feelings so you do not have to make a choice. And well I told you it was a dream and now it's over. I hope you one day you love somebody the way I love you and he loves you too as well, you deserve all the best and if I'm not the one that can give you that then goodbye. This time is not forever maybe in a few weeks I go back to the station and continue following you, of course if you want, but if you don't thats alright. This sentence is perfect: Hard is not fight for what you want, and yes give up what you love most. I gave up. But dont think that was for not having the courage to yes for not be able to suffer anymore. Bob Marley

Do not think that this is easy for me, this really hurts. Love you now and forever my beautiful never let anyone say anything contrary to that.

Castle printed all the letters and went to the police station he gave the first lettersto Ryan and Esposito with a squeeze on the shoulder and went to go talk to lanie.

-Lanie?

- Hi writer boy

-I need to talk to you urgently.

-Something happened to kate

-No, well not yet. Lanie today we had some fights and she made me a question and I know it's over

-I thought you were a better person I was wrong about him, giving up on this first fight,

Kate heard what lanie said and decided not to leave the little room that waas lanie office.

-I knew this would happen, so let me explain before. She asked are we just kidding our Sefl.

-I love her a lot lanie, you have no idea how, but she did not believe us now she does not believe in our future together. She cares what others think about us, our whole fight started because our fathers have not gotten along. If she is thinking she is to me like the others, she is very much mistaken, she became my world, and since the day I saw her smile I promised myself that I would try to make her the happiest woman only so I could possible see that smile, but apparently she's not happy, and if I can not make her happy I got to let it go I'm so in love with her I'd rather see her with another man but happy than with me unhappy. And this time I had to think of me too lanie. hope you understand me but I have to say goodbye. This is the letter I wrote to you and this is for her. Lanie I know you're hating me now but promise me one last thing. That you will always be by her side, I know she'll need. I'm saying goodbye but I might came back. You shoul read the letter that I did to her I think you will understand better.

while Lanie read the letter. While lanie read the letter, he was support on the table he couldn't take anymore, now the tears went down on his face uncontrollably, from the little window kate watched and listened to everything, and just as castle she cried uncontrollably.

SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEWS PLEASE 3 Love you all :P


End file.
